Another Day In Paradise
by CBloom2
Summary: Set after Loa Aloha because I wanted something more! Angst for Danny with a dose of supportive Steve for good measure.  1st H 5-0 story1
1. Chapter 1

**My own tag (kind of) to Loa Aloha - because I wanted something more to happen at the end! Also my first foray into this fandom – hope I do it justice.**

**Big angst fan and always seem to like to make my favourite people angst over something.**

**I do not own anything associated with H5-0 – and I apologise in advance if any of this is out of character. Also for the purpose of this story I am assuming that Danny is slightly younger than Steve.**

Detective Danny Williams eyes snapped open and found himself bolt upright in his bed – sweat dripping from his overheated body. He took a couple of deep, steadying breaths, willing his galloping heart to slow down. 'What the hell?' he thought.

The golden, morning sun broke through a gap in the battered looking curtains, causing a shaft of bright piercing light to fall right over his eyes.

'Another damn day in paradise,' he grumbled to himself.

He dragged himself out of bed, not relishing the idea of having to face the rest of the team after letting his brother take off in a private plane – running from the FBI and anyone else who was after him due to his money laundering.

He stepped from the shower to the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He glanced at the caller – ID, "Hey, what's up?"

"You ok? I've been calling for the last ten minutes!" The voice of his partner, Steve McGarrett echoed down the line.

"I've been in the shower. Is that ok? Or do I need to fill a form? He griped.

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today…huh?"

Danny could almost see the smirk on Steve's face, "Yeah, well, you're lucky I got out at all!"

"I can tell! Can't wait for you to grace us with your presence…which will have to be soon…we got a new case."

"Anything you can tell me?" Danny asked, always intrigued by new cases.

"Not much to tell yet – hope to have more details by the time you get here," Steve explained.

"Ok, I'll be there in 30 minutes." Danny promised as he finished the call.

Thirty minutes later, as promised, Danny arrived at 5-0 headquarters. As he opened the door the other three quarters of the team glanced round, "Hey," he managed.

They carried on looking at him. It was beginning to get on his nerves, "What?" He questioned impatiently.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Steve asked, his forehead creasing with concern.

"Yeah…some…"

"What's wrong Danny?" Chin asked his friend.

"Why would anything be _wrong_?" Danny counted, arms opening wide on the word, 'wrong'.

"Well for one thing brah – no tie…" Chin started.

Danny looked down at himself, totally unaware that he hadn't put on his trademark tie. He sighed deeply as he made his was over to the 'computer table' as he had named their state of the art equipment, "Can't a guy change his mind…" he muttered.

"Yes…but not you!" Steve countered.

Danny looked tiredly at his partner, "Hey Steve…about last night…I just wanted to say…well thanks…you know…" he said quietly, without meeting McGarratt's eyes this time.

"No problem buddy, what happened?" Steve asked, curiously.

"I lost him…he got the drop on me…" Danny let the sentence diminish. Steve didn't question it.

Danny visibly shook himself, "So what's this case?"

Kono was already pulling up data onto the screen, "Last night a number of local people rang HPD to report a 'bright light in the sky' over the ocean. Coastguard went out today and found thousands of dollars floating in the sea! They also found some wreckage, that they believe was a small, private plane that had taken off from that small airstrip on the eastern side of the island…"

Chin and Steve listened intently to Kono's monologue – Danny, however, had stopped being an attentive listener soon after Kono mentioned the plane. Suddenly an uneasy feeling drifted over him.

"Danny…you with us?" Steve's voice broke through the haze that was forming. He caught Steve's concerned look, but could only nod.

"Were any bodies recovered?" McGarratt asked, once he was sure his partner was back with them.

"Three bodies were retrieved – two pilots and one civilian…"

Kono was interrupted by the ringing on Danny's cell phone, "Hello…yes this he…" By this time Danny had turned away from his friends – but his body language was unmistakable. Steve noticed the way the younger man's shoulders tensed and when he ran a hand through his slicked back hair, he saw his partner's hand shaking.

Danny disconnected the call, and slowly put the phone back in his pocket. He leaned back against the table as he felt his legs go weak. Nausea rose, threatening to burst. Then he leaned forward, trying to drag some oxygen into his lungs, "Danny?" He heard a voice. He started slightly. He hadn't realised that Kono had stopped speaking and that all eyes were on him. He turned to face them, his mouth feeling as dry as sandpaper, "That was the M.E's office – one of the bodies they found had…had Matt's ID. I'm listed as his…" He closed his eyes as the reality of what he was saying rolled over him, "They want me to ID…"

He couldn't trust himself to carry on. He was so grateful, for once, when Steve took charge, "Ok, Chin, you and Kono go to the airstrip – get a flight manifest for any flights out of there yesterday…" Steve watched his beleaguered team mate walk on unsteady legs to his office. Chin and Kono watched this also – concern and sympathy evident on their faces. Steve understood exactly how they were feeling, "Look guys, just see what you can find out ok? I'll go with Danny – if he wants me too!"

His two friends nodded. Chin squeezed his shoulder as he passed, "You need anything…"

"Thanks."

Kono smiled shyly at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

After Chin and Kono had left, Steve took a deep breath to try to prepare himself for what might be needed of him that day. Although he considered Danny a very close friend, he had absolutely no idea how a situation like this would affect him.

He walked into his partner's office, to see the smaller man slumped on the couch, his hands supporting his head. Gently, he sat down next to him, allowing his shoulder to rest against Danny's. A small shred of support – calm before the storm perhaps?

"You ready to go?" He asked, knowing how stupid that question must sound.

In answer, Danny stood on still shaking legs, not able to make eye contact with the older man, "Steve…would you…"he stuttered, pointing to the door.

"You know I will Danny…anything!" He answered putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

They reached the Camaro in record time, or so it felt to the worried detective. He pulled the keys out of his pocket, but his shaking hands couldn't hold them and they clattered to the floor, "I've got them…"

Danny nodded his thanks as he slid into the passenger seat.

They drove in silence, Steve casting worried glances at his partner. He had never known him so quiet. Trouble was, he didn't know what to say either – this was way out of his comfort zone.  
>"I should've shot him!" Broke the silence.<p>

"Excuse me?" Steve questioned.

"I got to Matt in time last night…" Danny started.

"I figured you would."

"He was about to get on a plane. I asked him to turn himself in. I told him that I would help him, make everything ok – coz that's what big brothers do – you know that!"

Steve nodded in agreement, thinking back to when Mary had been kidnapped.

"But he refused…stubborn kid! He said he had to go! I told him I'd have to shoot him. He dared me to do it. But I couldn't! I couldn't shoot my baby brother – but damn it, I wish I had now…" His voice cracked, "At least he'd be here so I could tear him a new one!" He slumped further down in his seat and stared out of the window. Steve could see the muscle in his jaw tensing and untensing. He wished he could do or say something to make it better, "There's nothing I can say buddy that will make this any easier…but I want you to know that I'm here for you brah…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Danny nod his confirmation of hearing what he'd said.

Before long, they arrived at the Medical Examiners office. They were met by a sympathetic looking assistant, who couldn't tell them any more that they already knew. Far too quickly, for Danny's liking, they arrived at a door. Danny took a deep, shaky breath before slowly opening it. As he stepped into the room, his breath caught when he saw a body on the table, covered by a white sheet.

As he stepped into the room, Steve took a step back, to give Danny some privacy. He was surprised when the young man's hand gripped onto his sleeve, halting any movement, "Please?" Steve knew what he meant, and nodded his agreement.

"Some cop I am…big, brave – afraid of nothing…" Danny muttered.

"Right now, you're a scared big brother…" Steve insisted. He turned to the assistant, "Can I remove the cover?"

"Of course – I'll be in the office when you're ready – take your time."

"Thank you," Steve said as he closed the door behind them.

When he was certain they were alone, he took Danny's hand and guided him towards the table. He was aware of the younger man's deep breathing and the tiny tremors running through his body.

"Easy Danny…" Steve soothed, "You ready?"

Danny blew out a breath, "God, let's get it over with!" He exclaimed.

Steve moved round the table and took hold of the edges of the cover. Taking a deep breath himself and never taking his eyes off his distraught partner, he slowly pulled back the cover…

**Phew! That's chapter 1! Hope it was ok!**

**I originally had two ideas on how to carry on with this – but after writing the first idea, I got a bit stuck with the second one, so I am sticking with the first one! Should I post it? Please review – let me know what you think. If you think it could be better please tell me nicely – I only do it for fun!**

**There will be one more chapter after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews and alerts I've had for this story. It's the most I've had for any of my stories, so I'm really happy!**

**Trouble is now I'm really under pressure with the second chapter! I hope it delivers.**

**Lots of lovely angst coming your way! There's a bit of Grace in here too.**

**As before, I don't own anyone you recognise – I just like to play with them now and again!**

**Loa Aloha – Chapter 2**

Danny took a deep, shuddering breath as he glanced down…to be met with his worst nightmare, "No," he breathed as his little brothers' face appeared from under the cover. He looked asleep apart from the obvious change of complexion and dull, blue lips.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Matt's cold forehead, smoothing back his brothers' hair.

As he stood back up, Steve immediately covered Matt up, "I'm so sorry Danny."

Danny just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Gently, he laid a hand on top of the body, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Matty…" he whispered as his head dropped as tears began to form.

Steve made his way round the table and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on his partners shoulder, "I'll leave you alone for a while."

When Danny didn't answer, he patted his shoulder and quietly left the room.

Steve made his way to the office where the assistant they had met earlier was sat doing some paperwork, "Commander McGarratt?" he questioned.

Steve took a deep breath, "It was Matthew Williams…"

The assistant nodded slowly, "I'm very sorry," he replied.

"Detective Williams is still with him – I hope that's ok?" Steve explained.

"That's fine sir. Just let me know when you leave."

"I will, thanks," Steve assured as he turned to look at the door that he had just exited through.

He then took out his phone to update the rest of the team.

After what seemed like an age to a worried Steve, but was actually only ten minutes, Danny emerged from the room. He took one final look behind him as he slowly closed the door. He stared at the closed door, seemingly unaware of anything else.

Steve walked over to him, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Danny shook his head, "I don't want to go home…let's go to work!"

"Sure buddy, anything you want." Steve replied, looking unsure.

He nodded his thanks to the assistant as he led his friend away from his brother, one final time.

The drive back to the office was quiet and sombre. Neither man said anything. Again Steve just didn't know what to say, "God I suck at this!" He exclaimed, blowing out a breath at the same time.

Danny pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at his partner in confusion, "Huh?"

Steve glanced from his friend to the road, "All I want to do is ask you if you're alright – when I know damn well that you're not! I want to tell you that everything will be ok…but it won't! I don't know what to do and it's damn frustrating!" He finished - the frustration evident in his voice.

Danny smiled humourlessly, "You're doing enough…thanks," he mumbled quietly.

Suddenly he sat up straighter in his seat, "God Steve, I'm going to have to call my folks and tell them that their baby is…it's gonna kill them!" He rubbed his hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, in true Danny fashion, "I'm going to have to tell Grace that he dad couldn't save her uncle!" He said, more forcefully this time.

"It wasn't like that Danny and you know it! You did your best – you offered him choices…"

"Yeah that worked well!" Danny replied, anger in his voice. At that he sunk back deeper into his seat, looking out of the window – conversation over!

They arrived back at the office to find Chin and Kono discussing something that was on the computer. They both looked up when they heard the two men walk in. Both of them looked incredibly sad, which immediately sent Danny into a tail spin, "Please don't look at me like that – I can't deal with it!"

"Sorry…we just can't imagine…"Kono started, but stopped when she saw Danny's expression change.

Steve saw it too, "You two got something?" he asked, hoping to diffuse any conflict.

"Well," said Chin, as he brought up some data on the computer screen, "You mentioned that Matt had been laundering money – to help pay off a debt?"

Danny nodded tiredly.

"It seems that he'd already paid off the debt, but he was still moving money around…back into some of the accounts…"

"You think he was trying to pay it back?" Danny interrupted.

Chin nodded, "It seems so brah."

"Why didn't the stupid kid tell me that?" Danny cried. He could feel angry tears starting to form – frustration building within him.

Steve sighed; he could see that his friend was teetering on the edge, "I don't know…perhaps he…" He couldn't finish because he didn't know what to say.

Danny took another look at the big screen – running a trembling hand through his hair, "I've gotta call my folks…" He kept his hand on his head as he walked to his office and gently closed the door.

Kono wiped a stray tear, "He looks so lonely," she observed. Chin put his arm around his cousin and gave her a small hug, "He'll be ok kid."

Steve kept glancing in the direction his partner had walked, "God, I'm glad I don't have to make _that_ call."

The others nodded their agreement. Steve turned to face them, concern evident on his face, "He's been so strong – when Mary was kidnapped I was a wreck…and I got her back! He had to ID his brothers' dead body…" Steve shuddered.

"He's strong Steve – he'll make it," Chin insisted.

They all sat in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts, until a loud crash jolted them from their musings. All three jumped up ready to offer assistance, if needed. Steve put out his hand in a 'leave it; I've got this' gesture. Chin and Kono understood, so they made their way to Chin's office, close by if needed.

Cautiously, Steve made his way towards his partners' office. As it was mostly glass, he could see the younger man before he actually got to the door. What he saw made his breath hitch and his heart crack. The normally outgoing, almost larger than life man was slumped on his desk, with his head in his hands, and by the way his shoulders were shaking, Steve was pretty sure that the young detective was breaking down. Now Steve **really** didn't know what to do – this was so far out of his comfort zone. He opened the door as slowly as he could, in order to give Danny time to get himself together if he wanted to, "Something wrong with your phone?" Steve asked, having noticed that the phone was in a heap on the floor.

Danny didn't look up, "They want me to bring him home…to New Jersey…said I would have to make some calls…" Danny muttered to himself. Steve started to wonder if he was going into shock. He walked round to Danny's side, "You don't have to worry about that – I'll talk to the governor…"

Danny did look up at him then; he eyes red with tears, "Thanks Steve. I can honestly say that I don't know what I would have done today – without you…and if you tell anyone I said that I will have to kill you…" He finished with a small, Danny like smile. Steve couldn't help but grin, "Whatever!"

"I just need to tell Grace now…" He commented as he stood up, leaning slightly on his desk to get his balance. Steve immediately put out a hand to help steady the smaller man, who smiled with appreciation, "I'll drive," Steve insisted.

"Again? Whose car is it?" Danny grumbled.

Steve smiled sadly at the attempt at humour.

It turned out that Danny had already called Rachel to tell her and she readily agreed that he should be the one to tell their daughter. She had phoned the school to inform them that Danny would be picking Grace up at lunchtime.

Danny glanced at his watch, "Geez, is that the time? I feel like I've been up for days!"

Steve didn't reply, but was intently listening to everything Danny said.

Approximately, thirty minutes later, Steve found himself playing the role of lookout as he watched his friend tell his 8 year old daughter that her she wouldn't see her uncle again. He felt his throat constrict as he watched the little girl put her arms around her father as she buried her small face into her neck, and cried her little heart out. He felt his breathing quicken as Danny glanced his way – his brow furrowed in grief, his eyes moist as his wall broke down.

When they finally made their way back to the car, Steve found that he wasn't really sure what to do – again, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day!

What he didn't expect was little Grace Williams launching herself at him, hugging him as hard as she could, "Don't you die, Uncle Steve…" she sobbed, which broke Steve's heart right there, "I don't plan to sweetheart…" he replied as he lifted her up and planted a kiss on her forehead. He carried her to the car and placed her in the back, making sure she was secure.

He stood back up, eyes searching for his partner. He found him a little way from the car just staring out to sea. He walked over to him and laid his hand gently onto Danny's shoulder, "How you doing?" he asked quietly.

He felt Danny shudder a little under his touch. He wasn't surprised when the younger man turned to him with tears still coursing down his cheeks, "I've had better days," he mumbled. Steve patted his shoulder and kept his hand there as he led him back to the car, where he proceeded to get in the back with Grace.

"Is it back to Rachel's?" Steve asked cautiously.

He knew Danny was nodding confirmation, without even looking – when did that happen?

As they made their way towards Grace's mothers' house, Steve glanced in the rear view mirror. Father and daughter had fallen asleep against each other. He smiled fondly at the scene, finding himself thinking about how lucky Grace was to have Danny as her father. Steve shivered as the realisation hit him that although he'd only known Danny for a few months, he felt a deep bond with the man as a partner and as a friend – more so than anyone he'd known before.

When the hell did that happen?

**Ok, that's it! Hope it wasn't to awful. Hope the ending was ok. I just felt that Steve wouldn't have been there all day for Danny just because he's the 'boss' so to speak!**

**My other idea was to have Matt survive but Danny and Steve say that it was Matt on the table so that he could disappear – but I was still going to kill him off eventually so I went with this! Hope I didn't disappoint!**


End file.
